


Calendario dell'Avvento 2020

by BrokenApeiron



Category: Suburra - La Serie | Suburra: Blood on Rome (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, M/M, Omega Verse, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28032906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenApeiron/pseuds/BrokenApeiron
Summary: Raccolta di slice of life di Suburra.
Relationships: Aureliano Adami/Alberto "Spadino" Anacleti
Kudos: 5





	Calendario dell'Avvento 2020

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IperOuranos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IperOuranos/gifts).



Aureliano si avvicinò al bozzolo di coperte con una cioccolata calda, e si sedette sul puff vicino a lui. Allungò una mano per strofinare vigorosamente la sua schiena, allargando le gambe per ricevere il calore su una porzione di corpo più estesa.

"Ti ho portato una cioccolata calda."

Dal bozzolo un'appendice prese la tazza, portandola all'altezza del viso di uno Spadino ben nascosto dal piumone.

"Grazie. L'ha fatto mio zio?"

"Già. M'ha detto che stai sempre infreddolito quando vieni qua in Abruzzo. E c'ha ragione, cazzo, c'è la neve qui."

Spadino non commentò, ma si portò alle labbra la cioccolata tenendola con le mani avvolte nella coperta.

"Fa sempre un cazzo di freddo qui."

"Pensavo ci fosse il mare."

"Quello è più avanti, ancora qualche chilometro."

Aureliano non sapeva bene come continuare. Il soggiorno in Abruzzo a trovare il padre di Spadino era appena cominciato, e l'unica preoccupazione del più giovane era scaldarsi. Una cosa alla volta non era una filosofia così negativa, in fin dei conti. Poteva trovare altre parole più avanti.

Nel frattempo, gli sarebbe bastato stare davanti al caminetto, mentre la neve copriva silenziosa gli Appennini.


End file.
